History and Timeline
'''Prologue''' '''Pre YouTube Era''' Josh is a student at Natrona County High School in Casper, WY. He is bullied a lot because of his Aspergers syndrome. At some point he is on the wrestling team. He discovers the band Cradle of Filth and begins to identify as a goth. At 18, he gets a tattoo of the "Cool S" everybody drew in elementary school, calling it the symbol of his new religion. '''Chapter 1 (2011 - 2012)''' '''Beginnings (Late 2011 - Early 2012)''' Josh appears on YouTube under the name "gothickingcobra52". He refers to himself simply as "Gothic King Cobra". Josh has recently graduated high school, and lives with his parents in between stints at the Boxelder Job Corps. He begins to upload videos discussing current events, his beliefs, and his music. He talks much faster than he does in his current videos, and has a middle-parted bowl cut. Josh gets in his routine of making daily videos while not at job corps, referring to his viewers as "YouTube", and starts to take the shape of the youtube personality we know today. Josh meets his first girlfriend, Stephanie, at job corps. They have their first date at the job corps SAC. He loses his virginity to her in 2 minutes and 46 seconds in the job corps bathroom, which he recorded on his ipod, but lost the video. '''Highlights''' * The first mention of Josh's chi, when he talks about demonstrating it on one of the other students. * The first appearance of Josh's wand crafting. * Josh makes a video insisting that he is a real goth and not a mall goth - his first big breakthrough. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvxXvzDPg6A) = '''Kicked Out of Job Corps Saga (First Half of 2012)''' Josh is kicked out of job corps after being caught smoking marijuana. He moves back into his parents house and continue to make videos. '''Highlights''' * Gothic King Cobra gets Recognized by www.Metalsucks.Net gaining josh a new audience http://www.metalsucks.net/2011/07/19/gothickingcobra52-is-your-new-metal-god/ * Gothic King Cobra (Documentary by trappped, filmed around this era) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvhchxHUCA0) '''Golden Corral Saga (Fall 2012)''' Josh gets a job at Wendy's, where his job is to keep the lobby and restrooms clean, and refill the teas (something he struggles with). His parents get him a studio apartment in November of 2012, where he still lives as of August 2016. At this point, his lifestyle becomes much more unhealthy as he begins smoking perpetually, and eating terribly. Stephanie visits him in between her time at job corps. Josh's friend Chris begins appearing in many videos. When Stephanie is visiting, Josh continues to make hour long YouTube videos while she sits silently on camera. Josh begins to show how poorly he manages his money by spending his Wendy's paychecks immediately on regular visits to Golden Corral. '''Highlights''' * Josh takes Stephanie to Golden Corral for her birthday. * Josh spends an entire $400+ paycheck on alcohol and energy drinks, which he displays on his bed in a drink combination video. * "I got seph taken care of" - Noticing that Josh essentially ignores Stephanie while making YouTube videos, fans suggest that he is not treating her properly. In response, Josh makes the infamous "I got seph (sic) taken care of" video, in which he cooks Stephanie a Hot Pocket. (Some footage seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiavo9hc25Y) * Hair dye video (originally uploaded as "Pay day", has since been deleted) - Josh is 4 hours late for work because he has instead decided to go buy black hair dye and headphones. His Wendy's manager calls while he is dyeing his hair, and Josh continues the video for 45 more minutes. He goes into work that day with blue skin where he tried to dye his eyebrows and mustache. (Reupload here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWnqfqeejSI) '''Chris Saga (Winter 2012 - Early 2013)''' Chris moves into Josh's studio apartment and sleeps on his futon. Since Chris is unemployed, he is in almost all of Josh's videos for several months - usually just in the background playing Grand Theft Auto. Josh grows increasingly agitated by Chris constantly correcting him and interrupting his videos, but does not address it while Chris is present. Chris gets a job working at Wal-Mart, but is fired after cutting his own hand with a box cutter. '''Highlights''' * The "fun fight" video. Josh uploads a video of him chugging a bottle of Peach Schnapps in the early afternoon. Hours later, Chris uploads a video on his own account of he and his brother wrestling a very drunk Josh - who claims to be possessed by his inner cobra demon. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2h5c84FuRc) * After listening to the Ghostbusters theme, Josh decides to investigate his apartment for ghosts. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TST7cg9knU4) * While Josh is with his parents for Thanksgiving, Chris invites his brother and father to Josh's apartment where they upload videos of Chris's father playing Josh's guitar to YouTube without Josh's permission. * Chris gets arrested for driving without a license (might have been drunk too, can't remember). * In the middle of a video, Chris overhears Josh refer to fish as a dairy product and corrects him. Josh is fed up with Chris correcting him, and decides to confront him. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3U1mqi_MxqU) * Josh orders a new B.C. Rich Warlock guitar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cLZYGeMSfk (destroyed in "Smashing my guitar, 2016) '''Beethoven Sub-saga (Winter 2012)''' A sub-saga of the Chris Saga. Josh suddenly believes that he could possibly be the reincarnation of the late 18th century German composer Ludwig van Beethoven. Upon hearing Fur Elise (pronounced "fur uh-less-ay"), he attempts to learn the opening melody on guitar, which is still a work in progress as of August 2016. '''Highlights''' * Chris's friend "Bobby Trainwreck" visits the apartment. (Clips here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f00p3eqR7Y0) * Chris's "beetoven" vid * I might have been reincarnated from a famous musician (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqbkDXRTrrs) '''Chapter 2 (2013 - 2014)''' '''KingCobraJFS Saga (Late 2012 - Early 2013)''' In late 2012, Josh's Gothickingcobra52 account is banned due to nudity (he flashed his dick in a video or three), and Josh creates his current account - KingCobraJFS. After hearing that Josh has allowed Chris to mooch off of him for several months, Josh's dad tells his son to kick Chris out, thus ending the Chris saga, as well as the appearance of Chris in future videos. With Chris gone, Josh begins to upload more videos of himself playing guitar (and occasionally piano). Citing frustration from dealing with trolls, Josh takes his first (and so far only) significant break from YouTube, lasting a couple of months. '''Highlights''' * Josh's parents bring him a handmade pan flute while on vacation in Romania. Josh attempts to learn to play it (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22ipFvFaKGk) * A Pigeon passing by (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH2CFd3xlsE) * Making the stew episode 1 (watch all) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JWHICOnCow) * asome barreto (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He0gzsIP4Qs) * Rockabilly hairdo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R99NPbatabw) '''Random Video Saga (Late Spring - Fall 2013)''' Josh returns from his short hiatus from YouTube, and begins uploading videos at an alarming rate - averaging 2 to 3 a day. The vast majority of videos uploaded in this period are either titled "Morning video", "Noon video", "After work video", "Night video", or "Random video". Fans had difficulty keeping up with events during this time, because Josh would typically upload at least 3 hours of content daily. '''Highlights''' * Josh gets in trouble at Wendy's for bailing out a clogged urinal using nothing but a cup and his bare hands. * Josh forgets to buy Stephanie a bus ticket back to job corps, so his dad steps in to buy her a bus ticket, and even drives Stephanie by Wendy's on the way to bus station so Josh can say goodbye. Instead of thanking him, Josh gets pissed off at his dad for making him look like he can't take care of things. Josh decides to call his dad at 6:00 a.m. (on video) to confront him about the issue. Josh's dad responds by telling Josh that he can pay his own rent and bills, but quickly changes his mind. * Josh takes another stab at learning Fur Elise (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TArwzB_63o) * Josh's cartoon voice impersonations (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBHLLBgWr5Y) * Showing you how I control fire with my chi (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3rmHLuRzuw) * "Rocking out \m/ \m/" - a video of Josh practicing guitar gains over 30,000 views (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKtwZLVo3V0) * Pizza (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1r2TyVsEsag) '''Stephanie Saga (Winter 2013 - Spring 2014)''' Stephanie graduates from job corps, gets a job at McDonalds, and moves in with Josh. With his girlfriend now living with him, Josh begins to upload fewer videos. The release of Gothic King Cobra (2014 trappped documentary) brings in new fans. Josh begins to show signs of balding. '''Highlights''' * The documentary is done (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_dOFm0fkss) * Josh buys GTA5 (which he insists on calling "GTA5 Online" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hJfhLTLLg4) * Josh addresses his fans on the issue of uploading fewer videos (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v61oDBKt4Ak) * Josh dyes his hair green, but shortly changes his mind and goes back to black (first video with green hair here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBryC1597Qk) * Just before Stephanie moved into the apartment, Josh and Chris are drunk at a gas station and somehow end up coming into contact with a pregnant woman, who suggests they tag-team her in exchange for a pack of cigarettes. Josh agrees to have sex with the woman, citing societal pressure to have multiple sexual partners, as well as his own overconfidence. Although this cheating incident prompted their eventual break-up, Stephanie allegedly forgives Josh for this particular act. '''Star Spangled Banner Saga (Summer 2014 - Fall 2014)''' Josh begins to learn the Star Spangled Banner with the intent of playing it for a 4th of July video. He is unable to learn it in time, but uploads a video of what he was able to play. This piece of music becomes a staple in the King Cobra community, as it is one of the few tunes he ever plays on his guitar. He still cannot play it correctly as of August 2016. After Josh denies her request to participate in a threesome, Stephanie cheats on Josh by having anal sex with a mutual friend. Upon learning about the events, Josh "half-jokingly" threatened to rape Stephanie, in an attempt to "be more kinky". That same day, Stephanie moved her things out of the apartment while Josh was at work. Josh and Stephanie break up on July 4th, 2014. Note: Most videos including Stephanie were either lost along with the gothickingcobra52 account, or deleted by Josh on his current account. Josh attempts to play the Star Spangled Banner again on Ventrenn's Day(sic). '''Highlights''' * Josh plays the Star Spangled Banner for his 4th of July video, and discusses the break up with Stephanie. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEt3tMn3FiU) * Upon hearing about the break up, Josh's dad visits Josh at Wendy's to console him. Josh gets mad about it. * Josh uploads about a dozen videos documenting the progress of a beach cruiser he is restoring. Though the beach cruiser ultimately did not work, the project provided the fans with hours of great content - including a video of Josh riding the beach cruiser through the halls of his apartment. (seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cetWLoMHaPc) * Playing the national anthem for Ventrenns Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAomRp0rAWM) '''Low Volume Saga (Winter 2014 - Early 2015)''' Josh fucks up something on his camera, so all of his videos have incredibly low volume. This was a hard time to be a cobra fan, since there were many videos that were barely audible even with the volume maximized. '''Highlights''' * King cobras chronic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sps4nZzeeGI) * preformed an exorcism yesterday (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFtEnd64-Ig) * Josh talks about a second documentary that has still not happened (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc8YbJZvEZw) * Josh breaks his glasses after falling over while drunk on his way home from The SandBar Lounge (a bar Josh frequents). Instead of buying a new pair, he fastens them together with a huge clump of tape like Harry Potter. (GTA 5 rant (first video with broken glasses (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khkQH43Q1ZY)) '''Chapter 3 (2015 - Present)''' '''Shotgun Saga (Spring 2015 - Fall 2015)''' Josh buys a side-by-side shotgun, and a sling that he fastens to the gun with guitar strings. Josh starts recording videos on his phone, providing us with much clearer footage. A golden era of content. Josh gets a new girlfriend named Ami, and they break up in one day. (Note: videos with Ami have been deleted) '''Highlights''' * Shooting the very first two shells of my side by side (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jG_bdp50eDg) * Ordering a sling for my shotgun (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPSuLlvIDT0) * Vocal matching Johnny Cash and Michel Jackson (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAT53xDcPkA) * Rasta Scooby Doo and talking about GTA 5 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAlFn2o-hZI) * Good times and drinks all arond (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH7rRUrrc1Q) * Wendy's baconator fry with brocoli and onion (Josh's first phone video) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knSelvw--Mk) * Real Magic (Josh waves his wand at an ice machine and ice comes out) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fBdyOMMhOc) * Ami went to jail (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy18kVKdvn4) '''Bailey Saga (Winter 2015 - Early 2016)''' Josh gets a new camera delivered to him by a fan, giving us the first 480p King Cobra videos ever. The Sandbar Lounge closes. Sid "Homeboy Scotty" Hackman enters the King Cobra storyline. Scotty has promised Josh that he will hook him up with a black-haired, green-eyed goth babe named Bailey, who also plays guitar and listens to cradle of filth. However, any time plans are made for the two to meet, Bailey always cancels due to some last minute emergency (dog run over, etc.) After multiple occasions, fans begin to question Scotty's truthfulness. In an attempt to escape responsibility for his lies, Scotty tells Josh that Bailey has changed her phone number to avoid telemarketers, so it is now impossible to reach her. After about 6 months, Josh gives up on meeting Bailey. Note: Nearly all videos mentioning Bailey have since been deleted, so this storyline will be difficult for newcomers to follow. '''Highlights''' * playing guitar and smoking tobacco out of a water pipe (first 480p video)(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IkgY-gkYpU) * I have Trichotillomania (Josh addresses his baldness for the first time, which he now calls "trick-a-teria") (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8UNvi2w_s4) * My good friend Scotty on camera setting the record straight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HL_uzi-HLQg) * Josh tries to make a GTA 5 video but the camera is pointed at the ceiling the whole time (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOtLgWajsz0) '''Homeboy Scotty Saga (Winter/Spring 2016)''' My Homeboy Scotty (MHBS) becomes a frequent topic of discussion in Josh's videos, and among his fans in the comments section. Scotty begins regularly appearing in videos. Fans discover that Scotty has been arrested for stabbing someone in Josh's apartment, then lying to the police about the events. Josh reaches 2000 subscribers, and begins to see a large increase in fans. He begins to receive calls from fans while at Wendy's, and other places that he visits. Josh begins a new trend of attempting eating/drinking "challenges", which typically include eating a bunch of snack foods and washing them down with energy drinks. Josh gets a new tattoo of a giant cobra with a pentagram on its head emerging from a cannabis leaf. '''Highlights''' * Kicking it with a homeboy (Scotty tells the stabbing story) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1weXhFUlZCo) * Me and my homeboy rapping we mess up a little (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_utRJtyU6f0) * Tour of my apartment (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FNgq89ihro) * Doritos and Monster challange (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pipylDs6xsM) * getting some ink on my arm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqZ-3pDjrIQ) * Doritos and Monster challenge revisited (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO71WMjtrAY) * people who talk shit on Scotty are pathetic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-k2uLlryIw) '''Willows of Sorrow Saga (Spring 2016)''' Josh begins working on his 7th album, Willows of Sarrow (later corrected to Willows of Sorrow). Josh becomes an avid supporter of Bernie Sanders, solely because he wants to legalize marijuana, which Josh believes to cure cancer. After mixing up the sweet and unsweet teas at Wendy's multiple times, Josh has been cut down to a single 2 - 4 hour shift a week. Josh decides to go job hunting but doesn't have any success. Josh begins uploading more outdoor videos after high demand from his fans. '''Highlights''' * Cigar review and a trip to the gas station (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrKUqYxs7j4) * Taco John's potato oles review (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoB2EEI-aTE) * The story of mu first kiss (later reuploaded as "The story of my first kiss") (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnTNFlohflw) * Going job hunting (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-r0ov_0ieg) * Wild owl (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rU2NR-dEwM) * Shooting some guns (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MXMTZz7T3k) * There is a disesse affecting the bananna supply (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJvdEqSO0p0) '''Izzy Saga (Summer 2016)''' Having not learned his lesson from the Bailey incident, Josh has been led to believe by Homeboy Scotty that he will be going on a date with a girl named Izzy - who is the roommate of Scotty's fuckbuddy/girlfriend. This reverses Josh's plan of "going asexual", and he becomes very excited about the date. Predictably, Scotty comes up with a last-minute excuse and the date does not happen. Josh smashes his BC Rich Warlock guitar for seemingly no reason. A fan makes and sells a limited run of King Cobra pins, and gives Josh a cut of the profit. Josh immediately spends his share on a $150 tobacco pipe. Josh uploads his longest video yet, at just over three hours. Josh reaches 3000 subscribers. Note: Most videos detailing the date with Izzy have been deleted. '''Highlights''' * Making Doritos deep fried chicken (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYMJYqFdYo4) * Smashing my guitar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP9A0AAg7tU) * Mountain Dew PItch Black and Spicy Cheetos Challange (3 hours) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLkzxNkJgK0) * Making homemade french frys (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OeVMnhV410) * How to talk to girls and don't ban guns (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyeBliy1Hco) * Making french frys and conjering a thunder storm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhOYA1ELOks) * Making mac and cheese (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLt1uI7BBsQ) * I have a date with a girl coming up soon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmnMzpY0KM) '''Sex Doll Saga (Late Summer 2016)''' In the wake of the Izzy incident, Josh becomes frustrated with his inability to find a girlfriend - but does not attribute any of this to Scotty. Josh begins to contemplate getting a $2000+ sex doll, and starts a GoFundMe in hopes of raising the required funds. The GoFundMe page is later deleted after fans question his real intentions. Josh posts a video entitled "Rest in Peace Scotty Moore guitarist for Elvis". Fans assume that Homeboy Scotty has died, and Josh posts a video to show that Scotty is still alive and well. Josh, Scotty, and another friend visit the carnival, but don't have enough money to ride any of the rides. Josh begins eating a ton of onions and rubbing them on his head, believing it will cause his hair to grow back. '''Highlights''' * My homeboy Scottie did not die (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TMbsjX7upk) * I'm not gay and i'm not trans (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTX4-mktNxk) * The laws of attraction (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jQv1ekzDWI) * Pros and cons to having a sex doll (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9SdV1NpAfM) * How I make grilled onions and sunny side eggs (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxhPIvep-eQ) * Wendy's bacon cheeseburger deluxe review (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrb1cLh8qAI) =